guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kite
I had to remove the line that kiting is frowned upon by seasoned players that line is a joke. Any seasoned player will kite against warriors not kiting is just helping a warrior build up adrealine. :I agree. I would have changed it if I had noticed it. Kiting is not "running away from everyone to annoy people when you're the last person left on your team," it's a useful tactic. --Fyren 10:19, 22 October 2005 (EST) ::You're thinking PvP, I'm thinking PvE. :) I always understood as "players putting their tails between their legs and heading for the hills when their own health or the situation for their party looks bad." Not just as running away when it seems prudent. In fact, I've never seen anyone mention it in a positive tone in PvE. :) That being said, the article is better without the frowning. --Karlos 16:11, 22 October 2005 (EST) :::Huh. I wonder if terminology has changed. For me, harking back to Everquest days, I always understood "Kiting" to mean hit & run attacks (usually with ranged attacks of some kind, often DOTs, but that's way more specific). That is, kiting is just running, but attacking and running. --JoDiamonds 06:18, 25 October 2005 (EST) I've edited to reflect the origin of the term, as well as strategies for effective kiting. I wonder if this expands the categories this falls under though. --Rustjive 04:36, 30 November 2005 (UTC) I'm up for adding a note which instead of saying "kiting and running is for noobs lololol!" says that a close combat player cannot simply expect his/her enemies just to stand still when they attack them, and as such lacking a means to prevent kiting (speed buffs, snares etc) is their own fault. Ckal Ktak 16:11, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I'd like to second that. Perhaps a note on pre-kiting as well? - User:AnnDee 18:23, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I completly agree, I have an Ele and I was going 1v1 with a Shroud of Silence assassin and he was saying that you don't kite in tournements. Of course you do, especially when its a shroud of silence assassin. He wanted to test his build by having me just stand there. I killed him easily when I kited out of his range with Flame Djinn's Haste. Noob mele characters can't expect casters to stand still and be killed. 24.18.131.180 03:25, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Higher chance of a critical hit to kiting foes? I highly doubt that.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:27, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Foes stupid enough to turn their backs entirely will give you a free critical hit (direct back hits are always crits). -Auron 01:31, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Thats not what happened when i tested this on the master of survival-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:53, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Having hit upwards of a thousand kiting foes (directly on the back, not in the face or sides) in PvP, I can only remember them being critical hits. If you aren't getting crits, you're probably missing something (or hitting them in the wrong place). -Auron 01:59, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yea nevermind, I guess the note is right, I was confused because i was comparing the damage to a crit from wild blow, and it wasnt the same, but it was a constant damage value, then I remembered AP from strength on attack skills...-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 13:27, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Hmm, I always thought kiting was the illegal transfer of money between two bank accounts. I could be wrong *Shrug*. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:47, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :No, that's phishing --Gimmethegepgun 03:32, 6 August 2007 (CDT) That KIT thing is bullshit imo. Backronym, a stupid one at that. It's like saying that "fuck" came from fornication under concsent of king, which is about as silly as holocause denial. The list goes on. -Silk Weaker 03:21, 5 May 2007 (CDT)